kirbyfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marx
Marx, Kirby's brother, is a villain that appears and disappears at random. He has a birth defect so he doesn't have arms. Kirby has arms though. Marx was defeated by Kirby while being possessed by Nova in the year ???? after being possessed and deceiving Kirby. when the sun and moon were fighting for some reason. The fanon version of his story Milky Way Wishes The Sun and Moon are fighting for some reason, and Marx wants Kirby to stop them. Kirby does this by collecting the power of the Star Rods from some of the nearby planets and summoning Nova. Marx abuses Nova's power to become super strong, but Kirby defeats him. Shortly after that, he is able to revive himself in the form of his Soul and gets beat up by Kirby again. (Way to go, Marx, you did nothing.) Marx Actually meant well at the beginning of Milky way wishes. However, he shadowed Kirby throughout the entire adventure. When Marx saw Nova, Nova possessed him by sight. Nova is the real evil here. All that "It was all my plan" gibberish? That was Nova speaking through Marx. When Nova died when Marx flew into him, Marx turned back to normal. However, Nova's evil energy absorbed into Marx, creating Marx Soul. When Kirby destroyed Marx Soul, Marx was free of Nova's Tyranny, and Nova screamed in terror. At the end of the game (The Kirby Master Movie) Marx is seen cheering his brother on who is on the stage. It was revealed that after his final form, Marx Soul, was defeated, Marx fell to Dreamland's Mountains and got a severe case of amnesia. With no one to turn to, Marx set off and found Kirby, quickly being forgiven by him. However, Magolor did the same, but still knew what happened after his battle. When he found Marx, he told him everything that had happened. Knowing his past, Marx almost turned on Kirby, but realizing how much Kirby cared for him, he refused to join Magolor. In the end, Magolor was ultimately killed and Marx joined Kirby and took residence in Dreamland. Kirby's Dream Land 2 - A Darkness has come to the Land, and Kirby, his animal friends (Rick, Coo, & Kine), and Marx set out to stop it. They even have to fight King Dedede, who was asleep through the whole thing, and was very grateful when the Dark Matter that was controlling him was destroyed. But that was only the beginning of the Dark Matter War in Dream Land. Note: Kirby and King Dedede are still friends at this point; King Dedede was just being controlled. Kirby's Dream Land 3 - The Dark Matter cult is back, except instead of it being just Dark Matter who came, Zero (the leader of Dark Matter) came to help keep better control over what was going on. Marx was at a friend's house on Mekkai though, so he isn't seen in this game. They even controlled King Dedede again, but in the end, Kirby (and his friend Gooey) proved too much for Zero and defeated him, sending the Darkness out of Dream Land again. But he wasn't done yet. He sent one last bit of dark matter to Mekkai to infect Marx. It took effect after 2 years. The heroes eventually defeated Zero, yeah, but he has some major upgrades to undergo... Kirby: The Crystal Shards - Zero, defeated, gets some extremely highly trained Dark Matter surgeons to upgrade him, into Zero Two (02). Note: At this point Zero has completely forgotten that Marx exists.) He wins the favor of some world leaders including Whispy woods, Acro, and HR-H. This time, the Darkness attacks Ripple Star, a planet near Pop Star (where Dream Land is). 02 dispatches Miracle Matter, his highest level General, to Ripple Star. A Fairy named Ribbon that was higher up in the Fairy chain of command leaves Ripple Star (on direct orders by the Queen) with the planet's precious crystal, and ends up crash landing on Pop Star due to being relentlessly pursued by 02's terrorist forces. Some of the Darkness follows Ribbon and spreads to Dream Land, but Kirby saves those who are attacked and controlled by the Darkness. Waddle Dee, Adeline, and Dedede (who he saved) join him on his quest. King Dedede initially does not want to come because he doesn't exactly enjoy being saved by Kirby over and over again, but ends up coming due to Waddle Dee's joining and a feeling of owing Kirby. They save Ripple Star and beat Miracle Matter. As soon as they begin celebrating, they see that the queen has been controlled by Dark matter all along. She attempts to attack Waddle Dee and, being only strong intellectually, is immediately subdued by the Ripple Star Police. Ribbon sees that Dark Matter is not vanquished, and Kirby tells her there is a chance that Zero survived The Battle of Pop Star. They go to 02's secret base, Dark Star. Ribbon has been working on a weapon in her spare time. At this moment it is classified only as RSG-72. The only thing we know is that it was able to somehow fly Kirby, Adeline, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee to Dark Star, and destroy 02 (Zero Two) forever…? After the Dark matter War, Marx found work at the MgRonalds in Nutty noon. Eventually 02's dark matter took effect on marx and he hates Kirby so much. That's when he met whambam jewel and they banded together and formed a group of villains campaigning for revenge, including 3 fire lions and Mr. Flosty. They attacked kirby in his sleep but were detained by officer bookem and remain in Halfmoon maximum security penitentiary for attempted murder and high treason, where they will stay until... The True Arena (revengeance) This is a minigame in Kirby Super Star Ultra (remake) in which Kirby faces off in a arena yet again, except this time he has to fight each boss in order and Marx is the ultimate boss. The difference between this and The True Arena is that Marx, instead of being Marx Soul, is just a really strong version of Marx. Whambam Jewel is also fought in this way.